Colores
by Ak1sA
Summary: Los colores encierran distintos significados para cada persona - Drabbles Huddy -
1. Blanco

¡Hola Huddys! Amenacé con volver y aquí estoy xD wahaha! (insertar risa diabólica) xD

Bueno esto no va a ser un fic propiamente, sino una serie de drabbles (por favor ignoren si está mal escrito eso xD), o algo por el estilo, porque hay uno que otro que sí podría ser clasificado como fic… ok ignoren eso xD ya comencé a hablar cosas sin sentido xD, a lo que iba xD es una serie de… historias, vamos a ponerle xD y no sé qué mosquito me picó que decidí hacerlo basado en los colores del arcoiris y el blanco y negro. Si, raro, lo sé, pero ya me contarán como salió.

**Disclaimer**:  
House MD no me pertenece (¿es realmente necesario que diga esto? Es decir, ¿tengo algún parecido con Shore o qué, que alguien podría confundir esto con su obra? xD)

* * *

**Blanco **

Él odia las batas blancas, como es de conocimiento popular en el PPTH. Piensa que lo hace ver raro: el blanco le da un aire de bondad, de tranquilidad, de confianza. Lo cual no puede ser más alejado de la realidad. Si así no más, a pesar de su sarcasmo e insultos, hay pacientes que se le acercan buscando consuelo y hasta lo abrazan; no puede imaginar la profanación que tendrá su espacio personal si es que comienza a usar la bata blanca.

Sólo pensarlo hace aparecer una expresión de asco en su rostro.

Otra razón por la que odia usar esa cosa es por el significado que encierra. Bata blanca es igual a médico e ir al médico involucraba enfermedad, dolor, sufrimiento, agonía…

Muerte.

A veces quisiera explicarle esto a Cuddy cuando lo corretea por los pasillos, tratando inútilmente de convencerlo que utilizara la condenada ropa. Pero encontraba fascinante cómo es que en ella la bata (cuando la usaba, claro) encajaba a la perfección, por el hipnotizante movimiento que hacía la prenda cuando caminaba, y por el aura majestuosa e imponente y a la vez, como ya lo había mencionado antes, bondadosa y confiable, la cual parecía duplicarse siendo ella la que la usaba.

Puede que él sea un idiota con todos el 99,99 por ciento de las veces, pero ese 0,01 por ciento era lo que le impedía decir lo que en verdad pensaba de las batas blancas a ella.

"A lo mejor ella también dejaría de usarlas" piensa, mientras la observa salir del consultorio de la clínica, despidiendo con una sonrisa a una madre y a su hija, ambas mirándola con aprecio y admiración.

También.

* * *

Gracias por leer n.n y bueno, un review no hace daño x3 xD  
Siguiente Color: Violeta o Rojo (aún no me decido por cual extremo empezar xD)


	2. Violeta

Muchas gracias a Rowen y a lentejoncita por sus reviews

Bueno he decidido por empezar por el otro lado del arcoiris xD es decir Violeta xD (¿ese es el otro lado del arcoiris?, oh bueno que más da xD)

* * *

**VIOLETA**

Tal vez no lo parezca, pero ella conoce a House tanto como Wilson y Stacy lo hacen, incluso podría decirse que los supera en algunos aspectos.  
Así que si alguien puede afirmar lo que dijo una vez Stacy es ella.

House huye de lo que no puede resolver.

Él jamás lo va a admitir, por supuesto. Huir es cobardía y House no es cobarde. Huir es vulnerabilidad y House es de roca. Huir es inaceptable y House seguía sus propias reglas al pie de la letra.

Pero había días como éste, cuando ella estaba cerca de la puerta que da a la azotea del hospital, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera para dejar salir el suspiro que tenía atrapado en su pecho; que demostraban que a pesar de todo, House seguía siendo tan humano como todos.

Huir de lo que uno teme es algo normal. Es algo humano.

Cuddy apoya la cabeza contra la pared y cierra los ojos. Le gustaría poder abrir esa puerta y ayudarlo en lo que sea que lo esté agobiando.

No lo va a hacer, sin embargo. Una vez no más lo hizo, tiempo después del infarto y poco antes de que Stacy se fuera. Estaba anocheciendo, como ahora, y lúgubres rayos de sol pintaban de violeta el triste cielo. Y teniendo como pintura de fondo un sol que moría, él la miró: sus ojos destellaban llenos de ira, de dolor, de rencor y sufrimiento.

Ella cerró la puerta inmediatamente y ni una sola vez intentó abrirla de nuevo.

Desde entonces y cuando estas circunstancias se daban, ella simplemente lo acompaña detrás de la puerta.

Él por otro lado, mantiene la mirada fija en el horizonte, tratando de convencerse de que no le importa si esa puerta se abre o no; pero cuando el cielo se torna violeta como aquella ocasión, vuelve los ojos a la puerta y se pregunta cuando será el día en el que, finalmente, uno de los dos deje de huir y la abra.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	3. Índigo

Gracias a Rowen de la H y a nekyia11 por los reviews

* * *

**Índigo**

Hace más de una década, hubo una especie de feria en el campus, organizada para recaudar fondos para el PPTH. Lisa Cuddy, nueva jefa del departamento de Endocrinología, se había ofrecido a velar por el orden, una manera de demostrar a la comisión directiva que puede mantener todo bajo control y que sería una excelente adición a dicha junta.

No obstante, su atención (como la de casi todos), estaba dirigida a una de las competencias que se iba a realizar en la cancha de fútbol. Médicos contra abogados, en una guerra donde en vez de balas, se disparaban pintura. Ella quería unirse a las filas de los "matasanos", pero no podía. Los jefes estaban mirando todo.

No era gran cosa, se dijo, y tampoco estaba aburrida: contaba con la compañía de James Wilson, un oncólogo recientemente contratado y con el cual había entablado amistad. Estaban conversando animadamente, cuando en eso una bola de pintura blanca pasó volando por entre ellos, casi rozándoles la nariz a ambos.

- ¡Ups, lo siento! –Gregory House, uno de los doctores más problemáticos, venía hacia ellos con rifle en mano – Es sólo que el aburrimiento es mi enemigo y aquí hay todo un fuerte que debe ser destruido.

- Greg – se quejó James – se supone que tienes que disparar abogados, no…

- No hablo contigo, "nuevito" – le cortó el nefrólogo – me decepcionas Lisa, solías ser más divertida cuando no tenías planeado conquistar el mundo aún.

- ¿Crees que me divertiría tener un montón de "tiburones" correteándome y disparándome pintura?

- _Sé_ que deseas unirte, Lisa, eres mala mintiendo. Y esta es tu oportunidad para tener hombres corriendo detrás de ti, finalmente – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Cuddy rodó los ojos – Para ti, "nuevito", no creo que sea buena idea. Hay gente que quiere deshacerse de tu perfecto peinado desde el día que pusiste un pie en este hospital.

- ¿Piensas que mi peinado es perfecto? – dijo James, enarcando una ceja - Ahora eso sí fue raro.

Greg lo miró atentamente un rato y luego sonrió

- Oncólogo, ¿no? Cambié de opinión, únete, eres más "matasanos" que cualquiera de noso…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque una bola de color índigo pasó por sus cabezas. Los tres se giraron hacia la derecha. Una mujer de cabello lacio y largo los miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Hora de jugar, "matasanos"

Lisa no supo porqué sintió algo extraño cuando Greg, con el pecho manchado de color índigo, fue eliminado por esa misma chica, hasta dos semanas después: Wilson le contó que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

- Parece que Stacy le disparó directamente al corazón – bromeó el oncólogo.

Sin embargo, a Lisa no le hizo ninguna gracia.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	4. Azul

Gracias a Rowen de la H, La fugitiva y Mary-Tonks por sus reviews xD y por sus lindas palabras nwn, a Ariz y a La fugitiva (de nuevo xD) por los favoritos (... ehm, como que no se expresarme muy bien, ¿no? xD) y también a las personas que leyeron xD

Sigamos entonces.

* * *

**Azul**

Sus ojos son azules, no hay nada que cuestionar allí.

Son diferentes, sin embargo. Los tuyos son de un matiz suave, en total contraste con tu personalidad. Los de ella, por otro lado, son curiosos: azules, verdes, grises y diferentes combinaciones entre esos colores, según su humor o la ropa que vista.

Para ti son entretenidos, porque es una especie de juego secreto que has inventado el adivinar de qué color son sus ojos en tal momento. A veces aciertas, la mayoría de veces no. Como casi siempre, las únicas ocasiones cuando está lo suficientemente cerca es cuando está molesta contigo, has logrado casi predecir qué color serán entonces.

Cuando está molesta _molesta_, suelen ser de un color verde. Según tú, ya le malograste el hígado y la bilirrubina se mezcló con el azul del iris. Algo médicamente imposible, pero, nah, ¿a quién le importa?. Este pensamiento te causa gracia y cualquier cosa que te distraiga de sus gritos, bienvenida sea.

Cuando está molesta _frustrada_ suelen ser grises. Innumerables veces has visto este color. Hay ocasiones en que simplemente te largas, porque estás igual de jodido que ella; en otras, te vas y regresas con una propuesta de paz entre ustedes.

Cuando está molesta y herida suelen ser un gris azulado, ligeramente distinto al matiz anterior. Por sí solo, el color es hermoso, pero lo que refleja… duele. Es como el color del cielo cuando va a llover y te es difícil respirar y tus pulmones aprietan fuertemente tu corazón, así que miras a otro lado o huyes antes que las primeras gotas de lluvia comiencen a caer.

Si sus ojos son enteramente azules suele significar dos cosas: que no está del todo molesta (más bien lo intenta), pero todo es parte de su juego, tuyo y de ella, de fastidiarse el uno al otro.

La otra opción es que está genuinamente contenta. Entonces su mirada es tan radiante que te agrada e incomoda al mismo tiempo, porque tu ingenio parece tomarse un descanso y no puedes dar una perspicaz respuesta cuando te manda a la clínica, o mientras hace su entrada a una fiesta de póquer, o cuando das tus primeros pasos libres de dolor, o cuando te pregunta si te gusta o no, o cuando se despide de la fotógrafa y su hijo, o ahora mismo, que está burlándose de tu horror al verte en la televisión.

Te pones de pie y sales de su oficina. Tienes un asesinato que cometer y necesitas alejarte de esos ojos. No obstante, se te ocurre voltear a verla: Cuddy sigue mirando la televisión, su azul iluminando toda la habitación.

Continúas observándola por unos instantes, guardando la imagen en tu memoria y al marcharte, sientes verdadero alivio por haber dejado su despacho en el momento preciso.

* * *

Gracias por leer xD


	5. Verde

Bueno aquí dejo "Verde". Ehm, la verdad, no creo q se entiende mucho xD así que para que lo entiendan, recuerden el capítulo 3x12 "One day, one room" que me parece que en español es "Un día, un cuarto"... eso sonó chistoso xD y ubíquense en el parque donde se da una bonita escena huddy (insertar cara soñadora de Akisa aquí xD)

Ok, suficiente palabrería xD muchas gracias Row por ayudarme en mi crisis de paranoia con este fic (y menos mal que me dio una xD) y a Cris, Row (otra vez xD), nekyia11 y nancy por sus reviews y a todos los que leyeron.

* * *

**Verde**

Tienes muchas cosas en qué pensar. Casualmente, son el tipo de cosas que siempre has evitado pensar, porque los recuerdos abren heridas, reviven miedos, avivan odio, y lo único que quieres es la dulce neblina del olvido.

No crees en esas tonteras de psicólogos, de hablar sobre lo que te agobia. Eso está bien para novelas lacrimógenas, cuentos de hadas y Wilsons. Esto es la vida real, y la única razón por la que los loqueros escuchan tu triste historia es por la factura al final de la consulta. Hablar no te hará olvidar; callar, tampoco. El tiempo no cura las heridas, tan sólo aprendes a vivir con ellas.

Se siente raro estar sentado en la misma banca, donde horas atrás, confesaste la relación con tu padre a una completa extraña. _Ahora_ se siente raro, en ese momento se sintió… correcto, no "bien", "correcto" es la palabra. No sabes porqué lo hiciste, quizás porque ella entendería el dolor, porque ella también fue abusada, de una manera mucho más cruel inclusive y, mientras tú cargas cicatrices, ella cargará el fruto de la profanación a su cuerpo.

Hablar no sirvió de nada, sin embargo. Todo sigue igual. Sigues odiando a tu padre y ella sigue embarazada del que la violó.  
Aunque ella ya haya aceptado recibir ayuda, y el estar sentado aquí es extrañamente reconfortante.

Decides entonces olvidar el asunto y fijar tu atención en las cinco personas que han salido correr. En una parte del camino hay un hueco, cubierto por pasto alto, lo cual lo hace aún más resbaloso. Apuestas contigo mismo que la chica de cabello largo y ondulado será la que se caiga.

Tal vez, hasta se rompa una pierna.

Pero al poco tiempo, tu tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por unas pisadas demasiado familiares.  
Suspiras irritado cuando Cuddy se sienta a tu lado. No te molestas en verla, continúas mirando a la corredora. Podrías pararte e irte, pero te da flojera y además tú llegaste aquí primero.

- ¿Sabes lo que deseo, al ver a esos que corren? – le preguntas, confiando en que la respuesta a esta pregunta la hará alejarse.

- Que alguno se tropiece -contesta - y quizás se rompa algo.

La miras, confundido.

- ¿Wilson? – conociendo lo chismoso que es tu amigo, a lo mejor fue corriendo a contarle todo a ella, luego de su conversación. Ella sonríe y mira al frente. Inconcientemente la imitas.

- Ya solías desear eso, ¿recuerdas? – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros – mucho antes de que todo ocurriera.

Apenas logras escucharla, puesto que tu atención está en la chica que se ha caído y en el corredor que la ayuda.

Y entonces, recuerdas. Aquel atardecer en el campus de Michigan, cuando una joven de cabellos ondulados cayó sobre ti al rompérsele un tacón. El impacto te hizo caer también y rodaron un par de veces en el pasto recién cortado...

El fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro.  
Pero cuando volteas a verla, Cuddy ya se había marchado.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	6. Amarillo

Gracias a Row y a Joey Hirasame por sus reviews y a todos los que leyeron, como siempre nn

* * *

**Amarillo**

Es confuso. Todo es confuso. El cuarto está nublado y da vueltas.

Recuerdas a Wilson en tu oficina, a tu lado sin ser llamado. Palabras de consuelo que no creíste verdaderas. Un abrazo que no pediste. Recuerdas haberlo abrazado también, hasta que los latidos de su corazón finalmente silenciaron aquellos insultos que aún resonaban en tus oídos.

Recuerdas la mirada perdida de Alice. El calor de su manita en la tuya. Frío en tu estómago al verla dirigirse a la sala de operaciones donde le quitarían brazo y pierna. Recuerdas rabia, tristeza, injusticia. Tan sólo seis años y ya le serían prácticamente quitados los muchos que vendrían.

Recuerdas la mejilla de Chase, hinchada y amoratada. Sus ojos iracundos y heridos. Rechinar de dientes. Salvaste a tu paciente, recuerdas haberle dicho, y tus palabras suavizaron su expresión. Recuerdas haberle sonreído y confiado en él.

Sin embargo, no recuerdas cómo llegaste a casa, en qué momento te duchaste o cómo hiciste para cambiarte de ropa. No sabes siquiera qué buscas entre los cajones de ropa, hasta que la encuentras.

Una manta amarilla, pequeña, suave, nueva. La que compraste hace tiempo, cuando aún albergabas una esperanza.

¿En qué pensabas cuando la compraste?

_Niño o niña._

Ah. Cierto.

_¿Qué hubiera sido?_

Quién sabe.

_Se lo confiaste. _

Sí.

_¿Por qué?_

Te acuestas en tu cama y estrechas la manta contra tu pecho. Tan vacía. Tan pesada.  
Una lágrima recorre tu mejilla, porque no tienes respuesta para esa pregunta.  
O mejor dicho, no la recuerdas...

Y otra lágrima vuelve a caer.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	7. Naranja

**Estamos cerca al final, chicos y chicas xD, sólo quedan rojo y negro, muahaha. ****Gracias a nekyia11 por el review :D! y a los que leyeron :D**

* * *

**Naranja**

Hay veces en las que el naranja le parece un color espantoso. Depende de la intensidad del color: un naranja claro y suave es tolerable; pero normalmente se topaba con ese tono chillón, fosforescente, quema-retinas, que provocan dolor de cabeza a uno.

Existen otras razones que lo hacen odiarlo, sin embargo.

Naranja es el color de las luces de los faroles de la calle que se filtran a través de su ventana. No es que quisiera arrancarlos de la vereda (el camino de vuelta a casa sería una pesadilla sin ellos), pero en esas noches, cuando llega exhausta luego de un arduo día de trabajo, es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando los rayos naranjas iluminan el lado vacío de su cama, a su lado, como un cruel recordatorio de que se encuentra sola.

Naranja es el color de los números de su alarma, ese maldito aparato que osa interrumpir su descanso; trayendo consigo en las intermitentes lucecitas que forman dichos dígitos el, a veces, molesto mensaje que una nueva jornada de trabajo empezara en una hora.

Naranja es el color del resaltador que suele utilizar la mayoría del personal que labora en su hospital en sus informes. No hay problemas si se trata de historiales; mas si son cosas irrelevantes o fastidiosas, como una demanda; por alguna razón, sus ojos se niegan a leer las líneas sombreadas, a pesar de que sabe que es la parte principal del texto.  
Bueno, viendo el lado bueno, al menos no usan tanto el resaltador amarillo. Ese sí le daba ganas de romper los documentos para proteger la integridad de sus ojos.

- Así que… ¿lo harás?

Cuddy alza la mirada y encuentra la de Wilson. Observa unos momentos sus ojos marrones y luego mira hacia su izquierda: House estaba en su despacho, discutiendo algo con su equipo, mientras se lleva la segunda pastilla en menos de una hora a su boca.

Naranja es también el color de los envases de vicodín. Esas pastillitas que son promesas de alivio y agonía a la vez. De libertad y condena, esperanza y decepción. Sus dosis van en aumento, lo cual le preocupa, le enfurece y también la entristece.

Esas pastillas pueden hacer lo que ella tanto desea y no puede.

- ¿Cuddy?

Ella suspira, cierra los ojos y asiente. Wilson sonríe ligeramente, rodea sus hombros con un brazo y la aleja delicadamente del lugar.

- Ok, este es el plan. Tenemos que hacerle ver que se está volviendo adicto. Tal vez, si haces algo como, no sé… ¿una apuesta? Si resiste, digamos, una semana sin vicodín…

Cuddy simplemente gruñe de vez en cuando, para manifestar su "acuerdo".

Hay veces en las que el naranja es un color realmente espantoso.


	8. Rojo

¡Ya estamos cerca al final! sólo falta "Negro" Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a Rowen de la H por el review x3.

* * *

**Rojo**

¿Sabes qué es más molesto que un House que no cumple lo debido? Un House que ignora tus gritos. Es algo que a todos los saca de quicio, en especial a cierta decana que acaba de recibir la feliz noticia que su jefe de Diagnósticos ha sido demandado de nuevo. Confía en House para conseguir una demanda con algo tan sencillo como pedir una muestra de sangre.

Lo cual nos lleva al consultorio número tres, donde Cuddy está considerando cometer asesinato y el nefrólogo escucha sin mayor temor su "bla-bla-bla", mirándola con aburrimiento y mordisqueando perezosamente una paleta de fresa.  
Y si bien la paciencia es una virtud, todo tiene su límite. Así que, aprovechando un exagerado bostezo del doctor, con un rápido movimiento le quitó el caramelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. No es necesario decir que a House no le causó mucha gracia.

- Dame mi dulce.

- Ve a disculparte con el señor Daughtry.

- Dame mi dulce, Cuddy - se acerca un poco más a ella, tratando de intimidarla con la diferencia de alturas. La doctora simplemente arquea una ceja. ¿En verdad espera que eso funcionará?

- Justo después de que le ofrezcas una disculpa a tu paciente.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? - House sigue acercándose. Muy cerca, sus rostros están a unos centímetros de distancia. Pero ya dijimos, es Lisa Cuddy de quien hablamos: ella no retrocedió ni intentó alejarse.

- Entonces tendremos un problema - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿En serio? – el doctor sonrió burlonamente – qué miedo – esto último lo susurró, provocando un estremecimiento en la decana. Su proximidad la incomodaba, su respiración le hacia cosquillas en la nariz y la sonrisa de House se agrandó al darse cuenta de ello - ¿asustada, jefa?

- ¿De tu cara?, no, ya me acostumbré – La pícara sonrisa no se redujo en lo absoluto.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te bese?

- ¿Qué? – ahora esto no lo venía venir.

- Estamos a unos… - House ladeó un poco la cabeza con la mirada fija en sus labios – ¿cinco, seis centímetros? Casi nada de distancia…

- Vete. Ahora.

- Tus ojos brillan…

- A-ho-ra.

- Estás sonrojada…

- ¡House!

- Sólo dame mi paleta – casi con ternura, le acomoda un rulo que le cubría la mejilla por detrás de la oreja. Lo cual no le hace gracia a Cuddy.

- ¿Quieres tu dulce? – Ella saca la golosina de su bolsillo y sin más, la muerde, lo quiebra y le muestra el palillo ahora sin caramelo - Ups. Lo siento.

No había terminado de decir esto, cuando House la cogió de ambas manos y, sin soltarla, la empujó contra la pared más cercana, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Escondió su rostro en su cabello e inhaló profundamente.

- House… – suspiró, sintiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente y en sincronía con el de él.

-Que conste – murmuró en su oído – que tú te lo buscaste – Ella cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación que creaban sus labios sobre su hombro, caricias que subían lenta y deliciosamente por su clavícula, su cuello, su mejilla…

- ¿Doctora Cuddy? – alguien tocó la puerta y la decana lo empujó con brusquedad. House soltó un gruñido de frustración y una mirada fulminante a la enfermera que entró – El señor Daughtry la está esperando en su oficina.

- Eh, si, claro – estaba totalmente desorientada – gracias, yo… - le dirigió un vistazo rápido a House – ok, voy.

La enfermera se fue. Cuddy ya estaba en la puerta, cuando sintió que le asían del brazo y luego el calor de un cuerpo contra su espalda.

-Me debes un dulce - dijo House, con la misma voz profunda de antes, causando nuevos escalofríos, que duraron hasta mucho después de perderlo de vista.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Negro

_Lo bueno de estar enferma es que puedo leer y escribir fics xD muahaha. Wii, por fin, mi color favorito xD. Este me gusta más que los anteriores, no sé porqué xD, espero que sea de su agrado_

_Gracias a Rowen, Alexia, Sydcodelica y a nekyia11 por sus reviews __y a los que leyeron también x3._

* * *

**Negro**

La completa oscuridad asusta a muchas personas. Es desesperante, sofocante, pensar en vivir en un mundo al que antes podías ver y ya no. Querer y no poder ver la llegada de un nuevo día; querer y no poder ver tu propio cuerpo; querer y no poder ver un rostro querido.

Para ti, sin embargo, esta completa oscuridad es todo lo contrario: es alivio, tranquilidad, refugio. Más bien, es el mundo el que te aterra, el abrir los ojos y ver las consecuencias de tus actos: tu cuerpo y tu mente, dañados en mil maneras; el dolor de Wilson, lágrimas y rencor en esa mirada castaña; el fantasma de Amber, escondido en cada rincón; la preocupación de Cuddy, demasiado temerosa para dejarte solo.

Duele. Duele todo. Duele Wilson, duele Amber y duele Cuddy. Pero ya abriste los ojos, ya saliste de la oscuridad, y ya no puedes volver. Tienes que enfrentarlo todo.

Pero no quieres nada de ello, no. Volver a ese autobús blanco, no sentir absolutamente nada, ver a la hermosa rubia y acompañarla a la oscuridad, eso es lo que quieres. Ir a la oscuridad, hacerte uno con ella. Luego de alejarse tu, alguna vez, mejor amigo; cierras los ojos y tratas desesperadamente de no pensar, olvidar, perderte, morir de nuevo.

El calor de una mano envuelve la tuya, entonces. Y deseas, oh cuánto deseas, poder alejarte de ella. Pero, ¿cuántas veces ya has intentado hacerlo, y ella sigue a tu lado?

Abres los ojos de nuevo. No la miras, porque no te crees capaz de soportarlo. Diriges la mirada a la pared y suspiras.

_Estoy aquí._ Su voz resuena en tu mente de nuevo. _Estoy aquí_. Y sin darte cuenta tu mano se aferra a la suya. _Estoy aquí_. Cierras los ojos de nuevo, y una lágrima cae.

Ella es tu oscuridad ahora.

_Estoy aquí. _

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
